Mystery spot alternative
by drade666
Summary: So this is what should have happened in the eyes of all the sabriel fans during the ending sequance in mystery spot between Sam and gabe.


Mystery spot: Sabriel style

Sam watched Bobby's body fall forward after he stabbed him with the stake thinking that he was the trickster. Sam was satisfied at first but when the body didn't turn back in to the trickster horror struck him that maybe he'd made a terrible mistake.

"Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!" Sam shouted at the corpse until it disappeared the stake falling to the ground. Sam watched with relief swelling in his chest only to jump when the stake flew from the ground past his shoulder, his eyes following the stakes path till fingers wrapped around it. Sam green eyes met hazel ones as the trickster smirked at him with the stake in hand that dirty blonde hair slicked back in his typical manner, his shirt was undone just enough to allow Sam to see a bit of his chest that's when Sam shook his head cause why the hell was he thinking about all this right now? Thankfully the trickster also managed to interrupt his thoughts as he began to speak.

"You're right! I was just screwing with you, pretty good though Sam, smart! Let me tell you whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one...has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands! Holy Full Metal Jacket!" The trickster laughed as he pointed the stake at Sam then placed it back in his hands.

"Bring him back" Sam whimpered

"Who? Dean? Didn't my girl send you the flowers? Dean's dead, He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak" The trickster said quirking an eyebrow. Sam felt red-hot rage swell in his stomach towards the trickster causing him to lunge forward fisting his hands in his shirts then pinning him against the wall with the trickster's hands on his wrists and a look of genuine surprise on his face.

"Just take us back to that Tuesday...er Wednesday! When it all started! Please, we won't come after you! I swear!" Sam stated pressing himself as hard as he could to hold the trickster in place his face barely two inches from Sam's. Sam could smell a sweet aroma wafting off of the trickster that seemed to be rather pleasant actually to Sam's senses to the point it was actually causing somewhat of an unwanted reaction south of his boarder.

"You swear?" The trickster-scoffed unbelievingly

"Yes!" Sam retorted

"I don't know...even if I could..." The trickster rolled his eyes and trailed off

"You can!" Sam barked tightening his grip on the trickster

"True! But that don't mean I should...Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours" The trickster said staring right into Sam's green eyes

"Lesson! What Lesson?" Sam asked as his anger spiked but also something else was rising in his gut, something he was sure about.

"This obsession to save Dean! The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it... just blood and pain! Dean's your weakness...and the bad guys know it too...it's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go" The trickster shouted then eased his voice into a lower but still stern tone.

"He's my brother!" Sam shouted back hoisting the trickster into the air making him groan a little as his hands tightened around Sam's wrists.

"Yep...and like it...or not this is...what life's gonna be like...with out him" the trickster said in a strained tone.

"Please...just please..." Sam trailed off bowing his head for a moment then locking eyes with the trickster again.

"I swear it's like talking to a brick wall..." The trickster began but was violently cut off by Sam's lips crashing into his own. The trickster was completely taken back by the gesture not to mention what it was currently doing to his blood supply or more specifically where it was sending it in. Sam wasn't even sure why he'd done it but now that it was happening he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the affection especially with idea of Dean leaving him alone running through his brain, he didn't want to be alone! He didn't want to loose his brother! Sam pressed his tongue hard against the trickster's lips practically forcing his way into his mouth to taste the sweetness of candy there. Sam's actions became more frantic as the trickster felt Sam's hips starting to grind against his thigh. The trickster moaned into Sam's mouth as his hard length brushed Sam's thigh between his legs making Sam take notice pressing his thigh harder between the trickster's legs. Sam watched as the trickster came apart beneath him, moaning and grinding against him desperate for the attention.

"Will you bring him back?" Sam asked his voice breathy and strained.

"Yes...just, please" the trickster begged as he bucked up against Sam's thigh.

"Okay" Sam said as he undid the trickster's jeans to slip a hand into them and into his boxers to wrap his fingers around the trickster's hard length. Sam lowered the trickster to the ground then undid his own jeans while stroking the trickster. The trickster's hips were bucking wildly as Sam took his own cock in hand with the tricksters. Sam stroked hard as his orgasm snuck up on him, hips stuttering as cum spilled over his hand and the trickster's cock followed the trickster's own cum as his orgasm hit as well. Sam panted with a hand planted firmly on the wall behind the trickster who raised a hand and snapped his fingers sending Sam back and cleaning himself up. The trickster slumped against the wall then slid down the wall to the ground still recovering from the immense high.

"That kids gonna be the death of me" The trickster scoffed as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.


End file.
